


The Ties That Bind

by Imminent_Em



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Adorable, But mostly fluff, Christmas Eve, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Some Well Deserved Happiness, Tiny Bits of Plot Too, tree decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imminent_Em/pseuds/Imminent_Em
Summary: Red lips and bright blue eyes, clear in the dim hall mirror - she waits for him. There's a curl in her blonde hair that she hopes is alluring. The snow outside seems far away beyond the arching windows - so why is she still cold?





	The Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! And Happy Holidays to all!! You're all perfect and wonderful, so here's a bit of happy fluff from back before the bombs. Enjoy! And I'll see you all again in the New Year :)

Nick trudged through the crunching snow, fresh underfoot, trying unsuccessfully to ignore the sharp winds that slipped under his upturned collar. Not for the first time, he thanked his lucky stars Jenny's place wasn't too far from the Metro. Just one more street now. He'd already spent the morning freezing his ass off downtown; he could survive another five minutes of walking.

He wrestled with his cargo as the wind tried to snatch it away again. The scarf he’d wrapped around it nearly came loose, and he quickly snatched at the fluttering edge. The corner brownstone finally came up, and Nick ducked around it. Out of the worst of the wind, he took a moment to properly re-adjust the scarf. And to check his pockets. Keys, wallet, badge - everything was still in place.

The buzzer was nearly inaudible has he opened the main door and slipped inside. It was nearly as drafty in the stairwell as it was outside, but at least it was a few degrees warmer. He started up the stairs, forcing himself not to do them two at a time. Compared to the din outside, it was absolutely silent, save for the tap of his boots and the rustle of his overcoat. As he climbed, Nick carefully unwrapped the scarf, tossing it over his shoulders.

He reached her door too quickly. He rapped his knuckles against the wood and waited, trying to be patient. On the other side, he thought he heard a faint rustle, then the muffled click of heels against hardwood. The lock made the obliging sorts of noises that locks generally made, and the door opened.

She was just so damn beautiful, every time he saw her. Sometimes, in the more ridiculous parts of his mind, he wished he could forget what she looked like, even just a little, so he could have the joy of seeing her for the first time again. Nick was fully willing to experience the burning embarrassment of that meeting, if that's what it took. Long blonde waves, eyes like a bit of summer sky, or maybe the denim cast-offs that got turned into quilts; red lips and a temper that couldn't be sweeter.

“Nick!” she exclaimed. Jenny darted in while he stood there like a fool, arms slipping around his neck. The kiss was chaste, but easy, lips pressing against the corner of his mouth, there and gone before he could collect himself. “I was starting to think the Metro had closed down or something. Half expected to get a call from a payphone.”

“And stand you up, darling?” Nick grinned. “Never.”  The smile she flashed him was gratifying, and he took the opportunity to bring his precious package up to bear. “No, I had to stop and pick a little something up.”

Jenny's eyes lit up even more. “Nick, you didn't - are those -?” She cut herself off as he handed her the bouquet, beaming happily. “Poinsettias? Nick!” Her eyes flashed back up to him. “You really shouldn't have.”

He slipped his hands into his pockets, a tad smug. “Don't worry about the cost, doll. It's worth it just to see your face.”

She glared at him as best she could through the grin before giving up with a shake of her head. “Well, you might as well come in then, before you freeze into place there.”

Nick stepped inside, snapping the door shut behind him. The temperature jumped up a good ten degrees as he did, making him almost hot in his overcoat. He shed his coat and hat quickly as Jenny wandered further inside, hanging them on the rack by the door. The warmth seeped in through his woven pullover, tingling on his cold skin. Nick follow Jenny in, quietly savoring the holiday cheer.

Jenny had outdone herself, as she seemed to do every year. Her living room with festooned with garlands, candles, ribbons and paper snowflakes. And, of course, framed by the picture window, stood a fluffy tree in twenty shades of green, bare of ornaments. On the far wall, the fireplace crackled and glowed cheerfully. The air smelt of cinnamon and pine, with the faint taste of wood smoke.

Nick caught himself smiling. It was perfect.

Jenny appeared at his elbow like a magician, holding out a steaming mug of hot chocolate. "My God woman, you're a mind reader,” he muttered, taking the mug. She grinned, sipping at hers. Nick continued admiring the tree, taking a careful taste and -

"Is there coffee in this? "

She peered up at him innocently from over her mug, the grin still on her lips. He paused, eyebrow raised, then resumed his sipping. "Hmmm. I stand by what I said.”

Jenny patted his shoulder before maneuvering around and onto the couch. "I figured you would be a bit beat after hanging around the station all day." She crossed her legs daintily. "Also, it's a bribe."

"Oh?”

She fluttered her eyelashes, smiling sweetly across the room. "I need you to pull the ornament trunk out of the hall closet."

Nick gave an exaggerated sigh, setting his mug on the end table. "To the weary, goes the work?”

"Something like that,” Jenny quipped.

He went around behind the couch, leaning over her. She glanced up at him, blonde curls falling back. "Hey, wrong way, buster," she protested.

Nick ran his hand through her waves, careful not to upset the pins that held it in place. "Quick pit stop," he breathed. Bending down, he pressed his lips to the side of her exposed neck. She moaned softly, and he could feel her heart abruptly accelerate. He tightened his hold in her hair for a brief second, before releasing it, fingers slipping out easily. Nick straightened, smug at her dazed expression. “Well, I guess I'd better step to my chores then," he said brightly. Jenny snorted in response, shaking her head as she huddled around her mug of cocoa.

It took a bit of digging, but Nick eventually managed to haul the wooden trunk out of the back of the closet. Despite her joking, Jenny came out after a few minutes and helped him lug the thing into the living room. They settled it by the bookcases and collapsed on the floor, legs in a tangle.

Jenny leaned back against the corner of the couch, panting lightly. Nick couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. He poked at her side with his finger a couple of times, light and teasing. "Still alive there doll?”

She swatted at his hand fruitlessly, her laughter breathless. “Stop it, yes!” She finally managed to land a smack on his arm. “Sorry I’m not as fit as my rugged detective here.”

Nick caught her hand in his and held it. “Strange, considering you run after second-graders all day. One would think you'd have more energy.”

“Har har,”  she grumbled. She kicked at his leg lightly, then turned and pecked a kiss on his cheek. “C’mon,  stop laughing at me and start pulling out the ornaments."

She got up and stepped around him as he started opening up the trunk. “ Hey, where are you off to?” he said.

“Kitchen,”  she called back. “ unless you'd like burned cookies?”

Nick smiled to himself. He finally got the rusty latch undone, and started pulling out the brightly colored boxes inside. After a bout of clanging from the kitchen, Jenny bustled out with a platter of cookies. she set it on the coffee table, then came over to shoo Nick away from the trunk. “ Go on, eat a cookie. I'll sort these, and you hang?”  She glanced over her shoulder, turning it into a question.

“Sounds like a plan,”  Nick replied. He perched on the arm of the couch, Within Reach of both Jenny and the tree.

It was relaxing, watching her work. Combined with her cherry blonde hair, the grey of her dress was warm and inviting, rather than the steely color it would have been on anyone else. A bit of fun of her petticoats was peeking out from under her skirt, the scrap of white lace bright and cheery against her black heels.

Jenny was methodical with her task, as usual. Each box was picked up, turned over by her long fingers, and neatly opened, the ornament almost ceremoniously removed and passed to him. After a while, Nick realized she was humming along quietly to the carols on the radio.

If someone had come along and asked Nick how he felt at that moment, he wouldn't have been able to describe it, not properly. He felt full, so full it was like his heart was about to burst. He felt as if the whole world had opened up to him. It was like the utter bliss and contentment in the aftermath of sex, but without the wild hunger first.

He was a fool. A fool in love, as it were. Sitting there, watching Jenny, realizing his heart had migrated out of his chest and set up shop in someone else. It was surreal. And frightening. But exhilarating all the same.

Jenny handed Nick another ornament, then did a double-take on seeing his face. “ Nick?” she asked.  Her voice was soft, like when she spoke to her second graders and small animals. “You alright?”

Nick pulled up a smile for her, one that he felt crinkling the corners of his eyes. It wasn't even hard. That was almost more surprising than anything else. “Fine. _Better_ than fine, doll.”

 

* * *

Several hours later, the tree was decorated and the cookies were nearly all gone. They'd switched to mulled wine for their mugs, the spices heady where they lingered in Nick's nose. The both of them were sprawled on the couch. Jenny had kicked her heels off finally, and tucked her stockinged feet up under her spread skirt.

“Well,”  Jenny said eventually. “ Merry Christmas.”  She smiled about him, radiant as ever.

Nick pulled her in a little tighter. “To you too, darling.”  He chuckled lightly. “You know, when you first brought up this Christmas Eve decorating thing, I'll be honest -”  He paused to clear his throat nervously. “I might have thought it was a bit kooky. But -”

Jenny interrupted him with a sharp jab of her elbow to his ribs. “Hey!  I'll have you know that this is a Lands family time-honored tradition.”  She sniffed haughtily. “Show some respect, please.”

Nick rubbed at the sore spot at his side, her indignation lost in his laughter. “Relax, woman. I'm trying to pay a compliment here.”

She leaned back into his arm with a quiet huff, although he could see a tiny smile tugging at her mouth. “Like I said, I thought it was a bit strange, holding off decorating till the last minute, but I've grown to like it,”  he continued. Jenny pressed into his side a bit more, lending him a bit of her warmth. “It feels like we're closer, in a way. Like we're family.”  His voice was so close to catching on the last word, nearly betraying him.

However, Jenny didn't seem to notice; or if she did, she didn't say anything, blessed woman that she was. “I guess that's kind of the point, in the end,” she mused, sipping from her mug. “Making sure everyone gets together and does at least one thing as a whole family.” She made a face, her nose scrunching adorably. “Not that we've ever had a problem sticking together. More of the opposite, really.” Her waves shifted as she shook her head. “In any case, it's far better than what you do.”

Nick grunted. “What, work?”

Jenny rolled her eyes at him. “Yes, knucklehead. Work. Most people don't on Christmas Eve, you know.”

Nick grinned at the sudden opening. “Well, doll, I hate to be the first one to tell you, but I'm not -”

She cut him off, voice only a tad exasperated. “Yes, I know, ‘most people’.” He could see the smile now, even as she hid it past a curtain of waves. “You need some new jokes, Nicky.”

“What can I say,” Nick drawled. “I used them all up on a beautiful dame I met.”

“Oh really? Beautiful?”

“Gorgeous.”

She paused. “ _All_ your jokes?”

“Left me without a cent to my name.”

“Going by your sweater, it looks like you didn't have much of that to lose anyway.”

“Hey!” Nick protested, chuckling despite himself. “I love the sweater.”

Jenny held up her free hand in surrender. “Low blow, sorry.”

Nick drank some more. “A likely story,” he muttered.

The smug delight was still on her lips, but Nick sensed something else creeping into her voice as she started fiddling with her skirt. “How was it today? Work, I mean.”

He grunted in reply, the miasma of irritation and frustration that have been hanging around lately rearing its head. “ not much to say. It's been pretty quiet recently, especially in regards to Winter. Not that it's all that unusual for him. Scumbag likes to go underground every now and then.” Nick rubbed absently at his jaw. “Except it's not just him. Lot of his button men have gone dark too.  Business is still going, _somehow_ , but damned if we know how the runners are getting the take to Winter. We haven't seen hide nor hair of him or his inner circle in almost two months.”

“Taking a break for the holidays, maybe?” Jenny joked. Her voice was soft again.

Nick shifted, suddenly restless. “ If only he were. Only reason we're sure he hasn't is because the gears are still turning.” He chewed on the inside of his cheek, debating over how much he should tell her.

Jenny caught on to something in the way he held her, however. She twisted in his arms, pulling her knees under her so that she could face him. “ What is it, Nick?” When he hesitated again, she laid her hand on his thigh. Her eyes were endlessly gentle, her mouth a determined line. “You can tell me, Nick.”

He shrugged, resigned. “ I suppose it's no big secret. Newspapers will get wind of it eventually, anyway.” He thumbed his chin again. “There was a murder, just this week. Journalist.”

Jenny looked down at her hand. It curled slowly into a slender fist against his leg. Speaking took her a moment; when she did, her voice was tight. “ Is that the real reason you didn't show on Tuesday?”

“Yeah. I'm sorry, Jenny. It's just-”

“No, I know.” She looked back up at him. “It's fine, really. If I had known…”

Nick shook his head. “ I would have told you. But it was….bad.” The understatement felt wooden on his tongue. Visions of the crime scene tried pushing their way to the forefront of his thoughts. A bitter taste crept into his mouth as he shoved them away, cursing his all-too-clear memories with renewed vigor. “ He was supposed to be out of town until mid-January, which is why his paper doesn't know yet. We've asked his family to keep it quiet, and they agreed.”

Jenny's brow knit together. “Why would you…” She trailed off, looking away. “ Unless there's been another murder?”

Nick nodded. “ Right on the money, doll. And this one you may have actually heard about. Craglan,  the lawyer? From about two weeks ago?”

Jenny settled back against the couch. “Yeah, I read about that one.” He could feel her shiver beside him. “Wasn't he gunned down in his own kitchen?”

“That's the one.” Nick wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He suddenly wished he could hold her like this all night. “Nobody thought much of it; or rather, no one thought it was very unusual. Man had been a defense attorney for almost forty years. He had some pretty high-profile cases, too. work for that long and you're bound to piss someone off enough. Except, then our journalists shows up, practically butchered, and what does he have in his bag?” Nick glared at the fire for a bit. “The much-used card of 1 high profile and very much dead attorney.”  he sighed, the words heavy. “ And the manuscript for a serial spotlight article, implicating Winter and several of his associates in multiple crimes over the past five years.”

Jenny was silent for a moment. “How accurate was it?”

“The article? Pretty spot-on. We have no idea who his sources are on a lot of it, but if we ever find out, I'd be glad to have them with us. From the looks of it, our guy has been working on Winter for maybe half the time we have, and put together almost as much. That's some pretty fast work.”

“And Craglan - this journalist was talking to him, for what, advice?”

Nick shrugged. “ Could be. Might’ve been trying to nail down some finer points of the law.” He started picking at a tiny fleck of lint at the edge of his sweater. “Or maybe he was just looking for protection. Unless we turn up something else, we just don't know.”

Jenny sipped from her mug, expression unreadable for once. “If it was the latter, then I guess it didn't do him much good.” She tapped her nails against the ceramic, the movement pensive. “This bag - with the workups for the article and the card for the lawyer - why would that be left at the crime scene? Doesn't that incriminate Winter?”

Nick snorted. “Like it matters to him. Winter is so caught up in his own power, he thinks nothing can touch him. And he's likely right. Like I said, whatever sources or hard evidence our journalist had? We’ve no idea who, what, or where they are. Man was too smart or too paranoid to jot down at helpful list for us.”

“So all that work he did; it's just gone?”

“With the wind. Unsubstantiated claims. Can't bring a charge against him.” Nick scrubbed his hand over his face, feeling like a wrung-out dish towel. “And of course, the Captain isn't taking this well. Went on a rant this morning about pulling support from the task force.”

Jenny glanced at him, worried. “ Would he really do that? Seems like it would be a bit of an extreme move.”

Nick waved his hand. “He wouldn't go so far as to actually pull us from the force, no. He wants Winter gone as much as anyone else. But he could pull funding and resources from us. Right now, we're relying pretty heavily on help from the Department and the BATFL. Without both of them, it's only a matter of time before where a sinking ship.” He sighed. His fingers itched to pull a smoke from his pocket, but he didn't want to dislodge Jenny. “To be honest, I think he's just blowing smoke. Man's getting antsy, same as the rest of us. I'm telling you, this quiet? It's like the calm before the storm.”

“Nothing to do but wait for it to hit?”

“Pretty much, yeah.”

They sank into a silence that, despite the conversation, felt contented. Nick started playing with Jenny's curls, enjoying the silky feel of the hair against his fingers. She leaned into his touch, eyes closed. The grip on her mug was loose, and for a moment, Nick wondered if she had fallen asleep.

She eventually stirred, however, roused buy some passing thought. “ I almost forgot. Mom called to invite us over for dinner on New Year's Eve, if that's okay?”

“That's fine by me,” Nick replied. A warm glow kindled in his chest that he was reasonably sure had nothing to do with the fire or the wine in his hand. “ Your parents are good folk, I'd love to see them again.”

There was something shy in Jenny smile. “ Oh, good. I told my mom yes, but I wasn't totally sure. And don't worry; they like you too.”

“Oh really?”  Nick drawled, pleased. The glowing sensation expanded, flushing his face.

“Definitely.” Her innocent expression began to twist into a sly grin. “ I think he's just thrilled I'm dating a cop. Who better to walk your daughter home every night then an actual policeman?”

He tried - rather unsuccessfully - to scowl. “Detective,” he growled. “I have a badge and everything.”

Her peal of laughter forced him to return her smile. “ I know, sweetie.”  Jenny adjusted the tide peeking out from his sweater, smoothing it down gently. “ But you try explaining the difference to Dad. To him, if you catch the criminals, you must be a cop.”

Jenny returned her attention to the almost empty mug in her hands. “So Mom and Dad will be there - obviously - and I think Tommy and Diane as well?”

Nick cut in quickly. “Diane is your brother's wife?”

Jenny nodded, distracted. “Yeah. She's a real wild one, but we like her. I think you've maybe met her once before? I'm not sure. In any case, they said they'll be there. And then Mom said that Jake might be coming too; I'm not clear on that either, but I _think_ he's picking up Susie from school on the way up. So the whole clan should be there.”

“Sounds exciting.”  Nick looked at his empty hands. He didn't remember setting his mug down. There was an odd twisting in his gut, and that was it. This was the moment to do it. Maybe not the _perfect_ moment; but Nick suspected that this was as close as he was going to get. His pocket suddenly felt like it was trying to contain a fire.

He cleared his throat. “Say, Jenny? Speaking of your family, there's actually something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“What is it? Is this about Jake?” Jenny’s smile was amused, her tone admonishing. “I know he made some comments last time, but he’s going through his rebellious, ‘I hate the government’ phase right now. He’ll settle down soon enough.”

Nick looked back at her in askance, temporarily derailed. “No, no, nothing like that.” He grappled with his words, trying to find the flow again. “I, uh...I don’t know. I wanted to say - well, I’ve been meaning to say for a long time - you’re - you’re all I’ve got, Jenny. You know that, right?”

Her smile faltered a bit, but not, he thought, because of what he was admitting. “I - c’mon, Nick, it's not all that bad. You’ve got your friends at work, you’ve got -”

Nick jumped back in, desperate to make his point. “No. It’s - I haven't got any family left, Jenny. You know that.”

He made sure to meet her eyes as he said that. She had grown serious, pulling back a little so she could look at him properly. “I know.”

“And no one’s left for me. Sure, I’ve got friends, if you could really call them that. I see them at work, but when I need someone, they aren't there. Good for a drink and a chat, and that’s about it.” The words stuttered to a halt again on his tongue.  “But you - you’re it, Jenny. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me.”

“Me?”

Bless her heart, she looked surprised to hear that. As if it was news to her that she was his _everything_ now. “Yeah. Yeah, you. You know, when I first met you, I thought I was dreaming. Thought someone had worked me over in an alley somewhere, and that I was seeing an angel.”

“I remember.” The recollection danced in her eyes, the sparkle of laughter not too far beneath. “You certainly looked like you had one put over on you.”

“Well, what can I say? You kind of stand out in a crowd. But, uh… it's been good, these last couple of years, Jenny.” He coughed nervously. “Aw hell, I don't know how to say this; I love you, Jenny.”

“I love you too, Nick.” There was still a glimmer of confusion in her expression.

He shook his head. She wasn’t understanding. “No, but it, its more than that. Because you see, I really haven't got anyone but you. And a man’s got to have someone in this world to stand at his side. Else he ends up alone, and empty. And my mother, bless her heart, before she died, she told me ‘Don’t be alone, Nicky. It’s not good for you’.” He fought the crack in his voice, hoping she wouldn’t notice. “And, well, she was right. Before I met you, I was running myself into the ground, into my career. Didn't have time for anything else, didn’t have time to stop thinking and obsessing, didn’t have time to just stop and _live_. It’s why I got transferred out here, and why -”

Nick stopped himself, sensing he was dangerously on the verge of rambling. “I don’t know, Jenny. Sometimes I think I got a way with words, but I don’t think this is one of those times.” He disengaged himself from her and the couch. His fingers, almost without conscious direction, found the tiny box in his pocket. And in the cramped space between the couch and the old coffee table passed down from Jenny’s grandmother, he got to his knees.

The look of startlement and wonder that filled her face almost cracked his heart in two. She couldn’t even get a straight sentence out, her voice breathless. “Nick? Oh my God, Nick, is it -are you?”

“I love you, Jenny. And I -” Nick’s voice really did break then, and he had to pause to collect himself. “Jennifer Lands. Will you marry me?”

Her eyes were wide, her mouth just slightly ajar. She kept looking between him and the ring. “Oh God - I - Yes! God, yes Nick, yes! Stand up you big fool.” Ever the impatient one, Jenny didn’t even wait for him to follow her orders. She said something else as she slid into his lap on the ground, but he didn’t hear it. He was kissing her and she was kissing him back, the warmth of her so impossibly near, and in Nick’s head was a repeating chorus of _Yes_.

They finally broke apart. Nick’s daze was starting to slip away, his heart restarting. Jenny leaned her forehead against his, her eyes closed. “God, I didn’t know what you were working toward. You had me worried for a minute.”

It was difficult, but Nick found the energy within himself to snort with laughter. “What other direction did you think I could possibly be going in?”

Jenny buried her face in his shoulder for a second. He could almost feel the heat of her blush through his sweater. “Oh, I don’t know!” She brought herself back up to face him, her gaze so intense it was like someone had flipped a switch. “And yes, Nick. I’m always yours. No matter what happens. Because, in my own way, you’re all I’ve got too.”

“Your family -”

She waved her hand, cutting him off. “- will always be there for me. But you - _us_ \- this is my new family.” Jenny looked down, at the beautiful ring in its perfect box, still in Nick’s palm. Gently, ever so gently, she plucked the ring from its resting place, and slid it onto her finger. “My new life is with you. Because I think your ma was right. No one should ever be alone.” She leaned in to kiss him again, and Nick found himself breathless. “Least of all someone as good as you.”

The smile felt almost second nature. “Now now. You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

“Maybe.” She grinned, that sweet perfect smile of hers, and leaned in for a another kiss, then another. “Doesn’t mean it’s not true.”

They stayed like that, wrapped around each other, neither wanting to be the one to move. The fire crackled cheerfully, snapping and popping like it was daring the cold outside to even try coming in. The radio was still playing quietly, humming soothing carols from the corner. Jenny’s breathing was gentle and steady against his chest. From the hall, her clock slowly began chiming. It went on, and somewhere in the middle, Nick lost count. It didn’t matter. He knew what it meant. Jenny shifted, smiling into his chest. “Merry Christmas, Nick.”

He pressed his face to her hair, using the kiss as an excuse to breathe in her scent. “Merry Christmas, Jenny. And here’s to many more.”

 


End file.
